Cullavellan oneshots
by Meldy-Writes
Summary: alright, so I'm not all that impressed with these myself, but I have a lot of really cute senarios about my Inquisitor that I want to share, most of them involving Cullen, but also a lot of Brotp Dorian chapters, too.
1. Chapter 1

Day 1

Mambari, Halla, and Harts, oh my!

Cullen always felt awful about being the reason Alya never went back to her clan. Especially when it was so hard for her to fit in, what with her being an elf not living in an alienage, who also happened to be an apostate, who also happened to be Inquisitor that one time, who also happens to be missing an arm. She never showed how bereft she was though. "Do not worry, Cullen," She would say in her thick Elven accent and broken Common, "It is... _pala_ how you would say it...? 'All right'?" she would enunciate her joke by waving the stump of her left arm around. This was a joke she made all the time that Cullen never found all that funny.

He knew she was homesick. He knew it by the way she would sing elven songs in the morning. He knew it by how long she spent sewing and smelting in her shop (The Dalish Craft: Dalsih made, Dalish sold). He knew it now, while he assisted her as they walked through the town square. She'd had her first pregnancy craving that morning, and had been so excited she'd insisted on going out with him to the grocers. They'd gotten onto the topic of childhood pets, and she was now describing in detail what Halla are, and their importance to her people. Cullen did his best to listen, but he got sidetracked now and then, as he kept an eye out for any dangers that may be a threat to her and their soon-to-be child. "Ronnin and I used to play out in the fields with the Halla. One time, we spent the whole day feeding and playing with a young one, and it followed us home. We named her Deerdri, and we tried to keep her a secret as long as possible. After three months, the Keeper found out and was so mad." She laughed. A good hearty laugh, and then sighed. "I miss that halla." It was then that Cullen decided he would find her a halla.

Six months later, Collin (or Cullen junior as Mia affectionately referred to him) was born. A beautiful baby boy with his father's hair and complextion, and his mother's eyes and pointed ears. Alya was so happy. She never thought she could be happier. She'd been wrong.

Cullen arrived home early one morning after leaving for some 'business' the day before. He'd been taking a lot of trips like that lately, and if she didn't know her falon'saota so well, she'd assume he had a mistress somewhere. However, that day was different. Their mambari, Shep, got up from the floor and ran up to his owner excitedly, barking the whole way. "Shep, calm down it is simply Cullen. You know him stop…" the reason, Shep was barking, she soon realized, was because Cullen had walked in leading a beautiful white Halla. "how did you even… The ones in the wild are too afraid of people, and the Dalish hold them sacred they wouldn't just give one to a human." Cullen rubbed the back of his neck. "It wasn't easy, I'll give you that. I had to call in a favor from some… friends… in Kirkwall. Hawke is alive, by the way. I don't know how, but that crazy woman found her way out of the fade." "Of course she did, that does not surprise me. What surprises me is my _human_ husband walking in with a halla."

Cullen began to rehash his tale of hunting around asking local clans, and when that never panned out, giving up and contacting Merrill, a Dalish woman he'd known In Kirkwall. "I.. do you like it?" he finally asked after his tale. "Oh, I love it, vhenan, but why?" she'd gotten up and started to pet the Halla by this point, and it happily leaned into her touch. "because you're homesick. I can tell. And I'm the reason you can't go back to your clan, so I figured I should do whatever I could to make you feel more at home." Tears welled up in the dalish woman's eyes. Overwhelmed with emotion, she threw herself at Cullen. Wrapping her arm around his neck as she sobbed "Ar lath ma vhenan. Ma ane undefined on'ala rahn in ma' sal'shiral."


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2

Meet the Family

Alya was absolutely freaking out. "Stop worrying so much, they'll love you." He squeezed her hand, as the marked glowed in response to her nerves. "But what if they do not love me? What if they think I am not good for you? You are a former templar, vhenan, and I am an elven mage with _two different sources of magic_ at my fingertips at all times." She emphasized her point by shaking their clasped hands as they glowed. "you worry too much, love." "you are just as worried as I am, Cullen," she accused "I can tell." Cullen rubbed at his neck with his free hand "Well yes, but I'm more afraid that they'll scare you off than anything." Alya laughed "you do not need to worry about me. I would fight dragons for you, your siblings will not scare me off." Cullen laughed heartily. "say that in front of Mia, and you're golden! However, on that note… please don't fight any more dragons."

They were coming up on Cullen's childhood home, and Alya's nerves came back tenfold. "What if they do not like that I am an elf? What if they hate my accent? What if they do not want you being with a non-Ferelden? What if-" Alya cut herself off as Cullen knocked on the door. A tall blonde woman opened it, and immediately she started to frown. This was it. She hadn't even said anything, and they already hated her. "Cullen Stanton Rutherford, you are late. Are you physically incapable of picking up a pen and paper and sending your poor sister a letter every now and then?" Alya watched in morbid fascination as this woman who towered over her, but just barely came to her commander's chin, chewed him out like she would a disobedient child.

"Well? Come in, what are you waiting for? And where's that Alya woman you're seeing…?" That is when Mia cast her gaze down to the little, raven haired elf. The woman's face lit up. "Oh! but you are simply adorable! Welcome to the family!" before she knew it, Alya was wrapped up in a hug and dragged into the house. "Everyone this is Alya, Cullen's Fiance!" Cullen panicked at this "Mia. Kitchen. Now." As he dragged his sister somewhere to argue, Alya stood awkwardly in the door. Her common wasn't strong enough to know that word… or perhaps it was a Fereldan term? Either way Cullen seemed upset that Mia had referred to her in such a way, which made her even more uncomfortable as the rest of his family introduced themselves. His younger sister grasped at Alya's hands, (ignoring the fact that one glowed, to Alya's surprise) and began to ask her millions of questions. "You're Dalish right? Was learning common hard? How stressful is your job as Inquisitor? Surely it's not as hard now that that nasty magister is gone. You have an older brother as well, yeah? Ronnin? Is he a mage also? How are you in the kitchen? Would you like to help us make dinner?" there were so many questions to answer that it made Alya's head spin. "I am...Dalish… yes." She decided to answer one at a time. She'd gotten through half of the questions when Cullen's brother, Branson, stepped in. "Rosalie, let the woman breathe. Alya, would you like to sit down?" Alya nodded gratefully as she sat in the chair offered to her.

As she was sitting down Mia and Cullen emerged from the kitchen "Well then you better do it soon, or she'll slip right through your fingers like that Amell did." Cullen crumbled something unintelligible as he moved to stand behind Alya. "Rosalie," Mia called "come help me prepare dinner. Alya, would you like to join?" She sat still, not knowing what to do. She knew many Dalish dishes, but when it came to Ferelden food preparation, she was completely lost. She did not wish to make a fool of herself in front of her lover's sisters. Cullen squeezed her shoulder. "Go. If you don't know how to do something, they'll show you." She relaxed into his touch. He always seemed to know what she was thinking. "Alright, then." Alya agreed as she got up from her chair. Before she could follow the sisters into the kitchen, Cullen hugged her to him from behind. He dug his nose in her hair and kissed the top of her head "See? I told you they'd love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Alya always loved her time with Dorian. She never knew what amusing quip would come out of his mouth at any given moment. Today, he had decided that she needed a day off, and had whisked her off to the ramparts with a picnic basket filled with wine and snacks that looked suspiciously like they were swiped from the kitchen without permission. So, they sat looking out over Skyhold, eating contraband and playing a game Dorian affectionately referred to as 'smash or pass'. "Alright, here's one for you, Iron Bull; Smash or Pass?" Dorian asked. He'd stopped re-filling his glass a while ago and now took sips straight from the wine bottle. Alya thought on the question, and after a minute replied "mmm pass." Dorian gave her a look that screamed 'oh I have to hear _this_ ' "Please explain." "I feel as if he would be fun in bed, but… The horns… One wrong move, and you poke your eye out. Pass." Dorian howled in laughter "well, in that scenario, at least the two of you would be matching." "DORIAN! That's horrible!" though she giggled along with him "Alright, smart guy, what about you? Smash or Pass on Bull?" Dorian paused before looking her in the eye and saying, "I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it." After a beat of silence, the pair broke out into more giggles.

"Okay, okay." Alya sighed, continuing with their game "How about… Varric?" Dorian wrinkled his nose in a 'really?' sort of gesture. "Too short, and definitely too hairy. Pass." Alya pondered it a moment before replying "I do not know… he seems like he would be experienced. Also, some people like chest hair, Dorian." The man simply pretended to gag. "Well, I don't. Also, the height thing. If I'm going to be with someone, they have to at least come up to my nipple." Alya chuckled at that "That is a little superficial." "says the girl who said 'pass' because of horns." "That is different!" Alya defended "there is risk of injury there!" Dorian considered his wine bottle as he said, "I don't know, you could probably get a serious rug burn off Varric's chest-carpet." The elf had to grab onto the ledge they were sitting on for support as she laughed "Stop it! You are going to make me fall off the ramparts!"

Dorian chuckled at his dear friend's antics, before his eyes landed on a rather handsome elf that was sparring with Cullen in the court yard. "What about him?" Dorian gestured with the bottle. "Who? Commander Rutherford?" Alya fidgeted slightly "I umm… actually-" Dorian shook his head "No, no. Not Cullen. Everyone in the Maker damned castle knows you'd smash him." And for what felt like the millionth time in three months, Alya was relieved that her skin tone made it difficult to tell when she was blushing. "The elf sparring with him. My, he's a snack, isn't he...? say, Al, would It be racist of me to say you look a lot like him?" The woman in question looked at her companion as if he'd just sprouted a second head. "I… Dorian, that is Ronnin. You met him yesterday and called him 'Prickish' remember?" Dorian did a double take " _That's_ your brother?" "Yes! I do not understand how you did not recognize him. You literally met him the day before." "well," Dorian began, in an exasperated tone, "It's a little hard to see what someone actually looks like when they spit in your eyes and call you a 'Vinty Scum-Sucking Pig'".

Alya let a breath out through her nostrils as she looked down at her brother and shook her head. "Yes, that sounds like him. I suppose I should have been there to introduce you, instead of shoving the duty onto Cass. I have just been so busy lately, what with all the alliances, and that one Orlesian who keeps sending letters to Josie asking for my hand…." Dorian, who had been lost in thought, snapped out at that moment "What? As in all severed-like?" Alya snorted at his phrasing, and tossed it back at him. "No. As in, all married-like." "How old?" Alya shrugged "I do not know. From the tone in his letters, Lelliana guesses at least 55." Dorian cringed "Gross." The 26-year-old elf hummed in agreement. "Tell you what," Dorian propositioned, "Pimp me out to your very tasty older brother, and I'll scare off your would-be suitor." Alya looked from Ronnin, to Dorian. "Two things: I have to approve on your scaring methods, and you never describe my brother using an adjective that you would also use to describe food ever again." Dorian laughed, re-filling Alya's glass with the beverage before raising the wine bottle in a mock-toast. "Deal!"


	4. Chapter 4

She was simply graceful. The twirl of her staff, the magic swirling around her fingertips, the way she moved with the grace and fierceness of a high dragon. She wore the traditional armor of a keeper, and she fit in so well against the background of the Emerald Graves fighting against the demons and monsters as they fought our way towards Mythal's Temple. A keeper, she'd explained, is the highest position in a clan. They were leaders, and mages. That explained why she was such an amazing Inquisitor. She was literally born a leader. She turned to him, green eyes fierce in the heat of battle. "Cullen!" she exclaimed and seconds later, he felt himself doused in a protective aura right before he heard the shriek of a demon behind him.

He should have been paying more attention to the battle, but it's hard to focus on anything when such a beautiful warrior was mere yards away. However, he returned his attention to the battle slicing his way through the hoard as he attempted to clear a path for Alya err, Lady Lavellan. He needed to stop referring to her as Alya while he was on duty, or one of these days, he's going to slip up in front of his troops and seem disrespectful or worse, unprofessionally affectionate.

He really was the Lion of Ferelden when he fought. And it wasn't just the helmet that made her think so. He was ferocious in battle. Barking orders at troops, and cutting down enemy after enemy with an almost effortless brutality. She loved this side of him just as much as she loved the sweet affectionate side that held her most nights in Skyhold. They were two sides of the same coin, much like the coin she always wore around her neck. She knew that he was always going to be there for her. In life, and in battle.

The thought was comforting. As was the way he kept a vigilant eye on her during battles. At times, though, it seemed he kept too close an eye on her, and she's reminded of this as she casts a barrier around him mere seconds before a demon attacks from behind. The barrier shielded him in time, and Alya felt relief flood her body. After seemingly realizing what happened, Cullen blushed, and focused back on his own battles. The elf chuckled to herself at his antics. She was always happy to see that the dutiful warrior, and her oh-so easily flustered lover were in fact, the same person.


	5. Chapter 5

Cullen awoke to a shaft of early morning sunlight hitting his face. He almost panicked when he opened his eyes, because he had not woken up in his own quarters. But a brief look around assured him he was safe. They weren't his quarters, but they were _hers_. The previously mentioned sunlight streamed in through the tall glass windows and illuminated the room well enough for him to clearly see the woman soundly asleep on his chest.

Cullen took the time he had before she awoke to appreciate her. He ran his hands through her thick black hair. When they'd first met, it had been short and choppy, but it had since grown in length and now reached halfway down her back. He slipped his hand from her locks and moved it to cup her cheek. Maker, he loved her. He loved her pointed ears that would twitch when she was confused or agitated. He loved her slightly upturned nose that would scrunch when she focused her energy in battle. He loved her impossible green eyes, that were laced with the lilac of magic. He loved the way her Vallaslin of June framed her face in white ink, and drew a line from her bottom lip, all the way to the middle of her throat. A line, he thought to himself, that he loved tracing with his finger. He loved that despite all the battles she endured, her mocha skin stayed soft and warm. He loved her laugh and her kindness, her bravery and her wit. He loved hearing the way she spoke, hearing the way she sang, and the way she leads her troops with a rallying call. He loved her when she was alert and smiling at him, and he loved her when she was sound asleep, cheek smooshed up against his pectoral. But most of all, he loved that she was _still here_.

She'd left to fight Corypheus, and had come back to him. It hadn't been just wishful thinking fueled by his subconscious. She'd returned to him, relatively unscathed, and in one piece. Cullen took a deep breath and the scent of her filled his lungs as he closed his eyes and curled his body around Alya's. She had yet to awaken, and if she was awake, Cullen was relatively sure she'd say something along the lines of "we defeated a crazed god the other day. We deserve the day off" anyway, so he figured going back to sleep for a few more hours wouldn't hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

Alya Lavellan loved women. That was apparent. She flirted with anything that walked on two legs and had breasts with the only exception being that she avoided templars. This was understandable, considering she was an apostate however, there was a smaller exception within that exception. And that was Cullen Rutherford, The only male she flirted with during her time in the Inquisition. At first, she did it mostly because she found it utterly charming that a man in his early thirties could act like a blushing stuttering mess after one flirtatious comment from her.

She'd be lying if she said it didn't make her heart skip a beat but at the time, the greater part of her heart beat wildly for the Seeker, Cassandra. The woman was utterly delightful. Strong, and smart, with an unwavering sense of justice. Who wouldn't fall for that? Although Alya's hope for anything happening with the Seeker was crushed shortly after she became Inquisitor. Cassandra took her aside and spoke to her about all the flirting.

Alya now leaned over the side of the ramparts and looked out at the scenery beyond the castle as she replayed the conversation she'd just had with Cassandra. "You are the Herald, and the Inquisitor, and… a woman." Inquisitor Lavellan was devastated, obviously, but she didn't resent Cassandra. You can't make someone love you, and you certainly couldn't hate someone for not loving you. It wasn't Cassandra's fault, but Creators, did it hurt. She didn't realize anyone had approached her until they spoke. "Inquisitor, are you alright? You're crying." Startled, she whipped around, and strands of her choppy hair stuck to her wet face as she did. "o-oh, C-c-ommander Rutherf-ford…. I did n-not hear you ap-proach." She struggled to keep from stuttering as she was wracked with fits of gasping from her sudden bout of tears. The blonde rubbed the back of his neck, at a loss for any way to comfort the crying elf. "would… you like to talk about it?" Alya sighed. As she turned around to face the mountains again. Cullen took this as a sign to leave, and was about to turn and walk back the way he'd come when she said, "I got rejected before I could even confess, today." Cullen froze to the spot. He was over the moon at the fact that she had opened up to him, but also disappointed to hear she had been pining over someone else. "I'm sorry, Inquisitor."

He couldn't see her face, but saw her shake her head. "Why? It is not your fault. It is no one's fault. No one can choose who they do or do not love." He was in awe of how calmly she spoke in the wake of having her heart broken. "Still," Cullen replied, "it's never easy to be rejected." For the first time since he announced his presence, she turned to look at him and she had a skeptical look on her face "Oh? And how would you know, Mister Godly-Good-Looks? I bet you have never faced rejection a day in your life." He blushed at the comment on his appearance and covered it up with a sheepish "well, actually…" she immediately seemed regretful "Oh Mythal, forgive me. I was unaware… who...?" Cullen sighed, and leaned against the ramparts next to her. "Her name was Belino. Belino Amell." Alya's eyes widened. Everyone was familiar with the name of Ferelden's hero. "Oh, Cullen." Her voice was dripping in sympathy. And he tried to ignore the tremendous flip his heart performed when she addressed him by his first name.

"Ah. Yes. I was a templar at the circle with her. I remember begging a friend of mine to switch library guard shifts because I liked watching her read, which she did _all the time._ " He laughed fondly. "But then, the circle fell, and she came back, and that man… Alistair… well, it was obvious they were together. And in my state, I sort of confessed _everything_ to her and. Maker it's still embarrassing to think about." He finished as he buried his face in his hands.

Alya giggled a little. "You know, no one knows this about me, not even Dorian, but…" she stopped suddenly as if unsure if she should say anything. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and smiled, hoping to encourage her. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked down at her hands, one glowing, one not, before she continued. "Back before I discovered I was a mage, I was an apprentice to our craftsman. I loved crafting. Still do. It is my passion, and something I hope to pursue as a career after all of this." She said gesturing at the whole of Skyhold. "There was… a young merchant. Human. Male. He would buy things I had crafted for more than they were probably worth, and he called me pretty. We were -well, I thought we were- in love. I would sneak out at night to meet him and one night, he kissed me, and I sort of… burst into flames. Literally." She laughed, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"he freaked out, and ran. I went home crying that night, and in the morning, Templars were swarming our camp. They slaughtered our first, my mother, and many others, including a little girl of three. She had just come into her magic." Cullen felt sick to his stomach. He'd heard rumors of things like this happening, but he'd always hoped they were just that. "I became the new first, and was forced to give up my passion. But I never blamed that merchant boy for what happened. I blamed myself. My magic. I always thought, maybe if I had not been so foolish to assume he had loved me, or if I never was a mage than…" Cullen cut her off "Stop. Just like you can't choose who loves you, you can't choose who you are. You are a talented mage, an amazing leader, and an extraordinarily beautiful woman. It wasn't foolish to assume he'd love you, because you are a woman who's easy to love. Anyone would be lucky to earn your affections."

He felt his face grow wildly hot, but couldn't stop the stream of words coming from his mouth. "I… Thank you, Cullen." She whispered after a while. The mage had a sudden urge to hug the man, and so she did, burying her face in the fur on his shoulders and breathing in his scent. When he reciprocated the embrace, she could feel him bury his face in her hair. The gesture made her heart leap lot more significantly than it usually did around the former Templar. From behind her, she heard "Commander, Josephine told me to collect you for that meeting with her and a noblewoman." What was his name? Jet? Jake? There were so many, and even though Alya was trying to learn everyone's names she found it difficult with so many underlings. "Ah. Yes." She heard Cullen grumble into her hair as they untangled. "I will speak with you another time, My Lady." He said before leaving with the scout. The way he said, 'My Lady' had her breath hitch and her body heat spike. _Wow. Just… wow._ She thought to herself. Alya had seen and interacted with the man before obviously, but she'd really failed to _notice_ him before.


	7. Chapter 7

Alya laid across the window seat in the room above the bar, cookbook lazily propped up on her stomach. "Sera, are you sure this book has cookie recipes in it?" "Sure I'm sure…kinda…maybe. Why you askin'?" Alya huffed as she paged through the book "I do not see dessert recipes of any kind in here. Did you even look through this?" The blonde elf leaned over her, peering at the text she was looking through. "You've gotta be friggin' kidding me. This is the _only_ cookbook in the kitchen. It has to have _something_." Alya sighed and closed the book, placing it on the cushion beside her. "Well, maybe we should try the Library." She said as she got up, allowing her fellow elf to follow her out. Alya had promised Sera that they'd make cookies. 'The best friggin cookies in the whole universe' to be exact. Their progress so far has been… almost nonexistent.

At first, Alya tried to get her brother in on it to see if he remembered any recipes from their childhood. "You were always the one making things, esa'ma'lin. If either of us remembered mother's recipes, it would have been you." Right. While she was making weapons and armor, and learning to cook, her brother had been learning languages and training to be a hunter. She didn't regret her choices of passion, but she had always been rather jealous of her brother's knack for language. She still didn't understand how conjunctions in common worked.

And so now they had no choice but to search the library. Hunting up and down the aisles, looking for anything even remotely like something with dessert recipes in it. Finally, on a high shelf, Alya spotted a book with 'Delicacies of Ferelden' scrawled across the spine. Alya remembered earlier in the week, when she first made the promise to Sera, she asked around if anyone in the Inquisition had a good one, and Cullen shared that there was a specific Cookie that his mother used to make and claimed was a traditional Ferelden recipe. He'd forgotten the name, and had never made them with her, so he had no idea of the recipe. It seemed the Commander was on the Inquisitor's mind more and more since their heart-to-heart about passed loves half a month ago, and not in a bad way. _Definitely_ not. Her cheeks flushed with excitement and something else as she pointed to the book. "There! Maybe that one has something" she exclaimed in excitement to get Sera's attention.

Eagerly, the raven-haired elf reached for it, but even on her tip toes and jumping, it was too far up. "hahahaaaa Shortie." Sera mocked before her attempts to grab it were also thwarted by her lack of height. "You are short, too!" Alya pointed out. Sera turned to her, a serious expression, but mischief in her eyes. "But together, Inky, we are tall. Get on my shoulders." Taken aback by both the nickname, and the request, Alya responded with a dumbfounded "what?" "Get. On. My. Shoulders. not gonna tell you twice." Sara said, squatting down for better access. 'Inky' sighed and set her legs on either side of Sera's neck. Sera then stood up and grabbed her thighs. "alright," Sera chimed, squeezing them for effect "can we reach it now?" Alya reached for the book, and the tips of her fingers brushed the bottom of the spine. "Almost. Can you stand on your tip toes?" Sera cussed "I already am!" "w-well then can you jump?" Just then, they heard footsteps approaching them from behind, and a rather amused tone of "What are you doing?" Dorian. Of course, he'd be up here. He almost never left.

"umm. We found a book we thought might have cookie recipes in it, but it was too high, so…" Dorian sighed. "Why on earth would you want to make cookies?" Sera turned around to face him, and Alya almost fell from her perch. "If you don't wanna help, then it's none of your business, is it?" Sera always got a little defensive when people asked about the cookies. Understandable, people would ask why she wanted to make them when she could just swipe some from the kitchen, and she couldn't just say 'because my adopted mom never made her own' well, she could, but she wasn't going to.

After a significant pause. Dorian said, "well I never said I didn't _want_ to." Sera stuck her tongue out. Those two argued constantly, but Alya could tell they were good friends. "which book is it?" Dorain asked. Alya pointed up to the one she wanted. Dorian scoffed. "Alya, that's way to high. I think even Bull would have trouble reaching that. Two elves forming a totem would never work. You should have grabbed a ladder. Or, you know…" Dorian trailed off as the book glowed blue, then floated down into his hand "Used magic? You could have just used magic, Inquisitor, you're a mage." Alya felt a little silly for not having thought of that. "Right, well, weird glowy book trick aside, we got it down. Let's have a lookie." Sera said, letting the woman on her shoulders slide off. "OoOOOooh. Delicacies of Ferelden. Wonder why you chose that one." Sera said, "Perhaps she's trying to impress a certain Ferelden Delicacy within the Inquisition~" Dorian added to the teasing. Alya's face burned, and she puffed her cheeks as she said "I-it is nothing like that, I just remembered Cullen said-" "-Cullen? Not 'Commander Rutherford'? Interesting."

Sera cackled as Alya snatched the book from Dorian's grasp. Flipping through the pages, she found a cookie recipe easily enough and dog-eared it before stomping past her two companions "We should get to the kitchens, yes?" The impish pair were left to snicker and walk along beside her. Sera and Dorian had ceased their teasing as they approached the bottom of the stairs, mostly because in the doorway leading to the rest of the castle, they'd run into Cassandra. "Ah! Aly-Inquisitor." The Seeker greeted awkwardly. She'd been avoiding Alya since the rejection. "Cassandra." Alya greeted back. It was painfully awkward for a few seconds before Alya meekly added "we were about to go make some cookies, would you like to join us?" Cassandra looked conflicted before she answered with "n-no. Not this time, I'm afraid. Perhaps some other day." The Elf nodded, and the three left Cassandra in the stairwell.

They'd reached the door to the kitchen when Alya next spoke "You two go ahead inside, I will be in shortly." Dorian patted her arm and took the book before they left her outside the door. Alya shuttered and let more than a few tears leak out before she to wipped them away, and decided she was alright to enter the kitchens. She loved her friends and would happily confide in them about her hurt feelings twoards Cassandra, just, not today. They were supposed to have a good time today, and Alya wasn't about to spoil the mood.

Cullen noticed her by the stables. He always noticed her every time she was within eyesight. It was like his eyes gravitated to her form. This would be the second time in a month he's found her crying. Before he can bring himself to approach, she wipes her tears, and enters the kitchens. Odd. What business would the Inquisitor have in the kitchens? His mind immediately came up with images of her crying into a pie and attempting to console herself with food over Cassandra. He sped walked to the kitchen door only to hesitate before opening it. What if she wanted to be alone, and he'd be considered an intrusion? What if he was completely off base about her needing consoling, and he's about to make a fool of himself? What if she isn't even _in_ the kitchen anymore, and was simply passing through to get to another part of the castle? No. she's in there. He can hear a conversation going on. Is she in there with someone? Who? His immediate thought was Ronnin, but no, he'd just finished sparring with her brother. So then Dorian, maybe? Well now he really didn't want to go in. That mage has already caught on to Cullen's growing feelings for the woman and would undoubtedly tease the daylights out of him for entering the kitchens for obviously no other reason than he must have seen Alya enter. But wait, there was another voice…Sera? It was hard to hear through the door, especially when he was attempting to seem nonchalant. Soon, the voices turned heated. Alya said something in a sharp tone before she cut herself off with a scream. _Alya!_ Was she alright? He had to check!

Things were quiet when Alya entered the kitchen. Dorian was flipping through the book, reading off tools and ingredients to Sera who'd fetch them. Cole sat on the counter, swinging his feet and giving Sera hints when she didn't know where to look for something. "Cole. What are you doing in here?" Alya asked, happy to see the boy who was so endearing to her. "Helping." He answered simply. Alya nodded and began to help Sera in her search for a big enough bowl. Cole had given a hint, but it was vague, as usual. "Cassandra doesn't mean to make you sad." Dorian looked up from the book and said Cole's name in a warning tone. Cole, ignored it. "She hurt you, so she hides, but the hiding only hurts you more." "Stop it you friggin' demon! She doesn't want to talk about it, so just stop it!" Cole disappeared, most likely retreating to the rafters of the Herald's Roost. "You did not have to yell at him, Sera." Alya sighed. "Yeah, but this was supposed to make you feel better, and he was ruinin' it. It's no fun doing things with you when you're all crying. You get all sniffy, and then you can't say words right. Not to mention, you're prettier when you're smiling." Sera said, pinching Alya's cheeks "you know, for an elfy girl." Dorian scoffs "That's a rather rude way of putting it, but I have to agree. I've missed that signature grin of yours." Sera freed her friend from the grip she'd had on her face. "Yea. Don't worry so much about Cassy. She'll stop being stupid soon. You're her best friend. The dynamic duo, Seeker and The Herald. She'll come 'round, believe me. As your second-best friend, I know these things."

Dorian paused from skimming the recipes for a second time. " _You're_ her second-best friend?" he asked dryly, clearly insinuating that he believed that title was his, if first-best was going to Cassandra. "Well, yeah." Sera challenged. "You're her third-best. Unless you count her brother which _I know you do_ , then it's fourth-best." Sera had begun reading over Dorians shoulder and mixing ingredients in a bowl. "I am much more important than fourth-best. I'm second, you're the one who's fourth." He said as he began to mix the dry ingredients in a separate bowl. " _Please_ , you two." Alya asked weakly, trying to search for the brown sugar. She was ignored. "oh really? She didn't promise to make cookies with _you,_ did she?" "Well I'm here, aren't I?" "Guys please, _please_ not today." They stared each other down as Alya added the brown sugar into Dorian's bowl and then went off in search of the salt and elfroot extract. "Well let's ask her then, shall we?" "Fine. Let's. Inky? Who's your second most favorite person in the whole wide universe?" Alya sighed as she scoured the shelves. Without thinking, she said "probably Cullen."

"WHAT?" "I _knew_ it-wait, seriously?" Alya flushed and quickly added the ingredients she'd found to their respective bowls and refusing to open her mouth again. "I thought we were just teasin' in the library. Are you seriously starting to go _that_ wild for 'im?" Sera asked, enunciating with a flick of her spoon. In doing so, she got a little bit of the liquid ingredients in Dorian's mustache. They all paused to stare before Sera started to giggle.

"Ahhahahaha. I got eggy stuff all over your 'stache. Snnnhahaa" Dorian huffed and reached into his own bowl before flicking some powder into her face. Some got in her mouth and she coughed before looking back at him "Oh it's on, Vint." They began to flick ingredients from their bowls at each other as Alya watched on in horror. They were making a mess! How was she going to explain this to her kitchen staff? "Alright!" Alya barked sharply, stepping in between them just as they were about to toss their whole bowls at each other "I have had quite enou-" the contents of both bowls were accidently dumped all over the Inquisitor and she gave a rather loud shriek.

Just as she did so, the kitchen door burst open as Cullen ran into the kitchens. "What's happening?" he bellowed as he entered, before he began to take in the room. The messy walls, the even messier companions, the rather upset looking Inquisitor, all covered in what seemed to be baking ingredients. "What's…happening?" he asked again, slower. "C-Commander Rutherford…" Alya stuttered a greeting. Both of the Inquisitor's friends seemed to have the same thought as they smirked at each other. "Oh my, Alya. You're quite a mess, aren't you?" Dorian cooed, grabbing his friend by the chin and beginning to wipe off the side of her face with a towel, and giving sideways, smirking glances at Cullen. "Dorian, I can clean myself off." Alya complained. "Not by yourself, Inky." Sera added grabbing one of Alya's fingers and making uncomfortable eye contact with Cullen as she sucked the ingredients off it "Gross, Sera! Do not do that! Ignoring the risk of eating raw egg, it is incredibly lewd." The Inquisitor chided, yanking her hand out of her friend's mouth.

She then turned to the doorway to apologize for her friends' sudden odd behavior, but Cullen had already turned around and started to walk away, and her friends were beginning to laugh. "What? What are you laughing at?" Alya demanded. "I don't think you're in an emotionally stable mindset to know just yet." Dorian explained honestly. "But believe us, if you were, we'd tell you." Sera added. "Because it's friggin' funny."


End file.
